


A Recommendation

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-ME2, Resolution, brief argument, post-ME1, these little lesbeans are in lurvvvvv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Ashley and Shepard haven't spoken more than a few words to each other since Ilos, and more importantly, since their kiss beforehand. But it had been over a week, and a recommendation leaves Ash with room to doubt what they have.





	A Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeisatruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisatruth/gifts).



> Hellooooo
> 
> This is a treat for SpecReqs 2018, for the lovely cakeisatruth. I really loved this prompt, and I hope you enjoy the fic <3

A soft rap on the bench brought Ashley out of her daze. One part of a carnifex lay in her left hand and a rag lay in the other, and neither had moved from their positions since she started the process ten minutes ago. She looked up, blinking, to find Shepard standing at the other end of her bench, smirking and leaning a hip against it.

“Hey.”

Ashley hung her head and attempted to put her hands together, to get them moving, to get them busy. They didn’t budge.  Her eyes stung in the corners.

“Something wrong?”

Ashley looked up at her again, at her commander. She looked different, now that they were docked; wrapped in a slim cut hoodie and sweats, with her long black hair hanging in loose waves around her shoulders. A brief leave had been allotted to the crew after Ilos, and most had taken full advantage, but the Citadel didn’t hold much for her when the _Normandy_ had–

She swallowed and turned back to her task, her hands finally falling into line by scrubbing furiously against the metal. “Just keeping everything up to spec.”

The rustle of movement sent a chill up the soldier’s spine and the gentle touch of fingers on her arm halted her movements. She pursed her lips and willed the tears to clear from her vision.

Shepard’s fingers were on her chin, tilting her head up, forcing her to face the woman she–

“What’s wrong?” Shepard asked.

Ash felt warm everywhere, the effect of Shepard’s touch taking effect. “Nothing of consequence,” she choked out.

“It is.” Shepard frowned, but it was a soft look, a concerned one; one Ash didn’t recognize. “What’s wrong?”

The soldier swallowed. “I’ve been– I was told my orders could be changing. Admiral Johnson reached out and notified me, told me to be prepared to head up a base on one of the colonies.”

“That’s amazing.” Shepard grinned, the expression lighting up her face. “You’ll be incredible.”

Ash frowned, pushing her hands away and taking a slow step back. “Did you recommend me?”

“Of course,” she shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Ash shook her head, a lifeless chuckle tumbling out of her against her will as she looked at the commander again. “If you didn’t want me on the ship anymore, you could’ve asked me to go. Or dismissed me. Or anything that involved talking, actually.”

Shepard blinked a few times. “How in the hell do you equate a recommendation with _not wanting you here_?”

“Well, it’s hard to know anything you want when we haven’t talked since Ilos!” Her declaration echoed in the empty bay, ringing between them. Ash ran a hand down her face and sighed, keeping her eyes on the floor as she continued. “Look, if you don’t want to do…this, I get it. I just– I would’ve preferred to hear it from you.”

“You really are thick.”

Ash snapped up, a retort ready on her lips, when suddenly Shepard was kissing her, her hands cradling the soldier’s face as her mouth moved against hers, swallowing any retort. When Shepard’s tongue glanced her bottom lip, Ash parted for her, feeling the heat of the deepening kiss as her hands snaked through the commander’s hair.

They broke apart some minutes later, panting, leaning their foreheads against one another. Ash felt like she was glowing, bursting from the center of her chest and out until the brightness filled her veins. She never wanted the moment to end.

“I recommended you because the Admiral called me about it, you absolute ass.”

“…oh.”

“‘Oh,’ indeed.”

“I just thought–”

“Next time ask me.” Shepard smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips again. “You’re an incredible marine, Ashley. I can’t be greedy with you as my underling much longer.”

Ash let her hands slip around the woman’s waist, leaning down and placing a kiss to the divet between her neck and shoulder. She smelled of lavender and Alliance regulation soap. “What if I want to stay?’

Shepard laughed and leaned into the kiss. “Entirely up to you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are a delight, a true beacon of loveliness in the world ^_^ Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated <3


End file.
